Five Night's at Freddy's
Five Nights at Freddy's - niezależna gra "point and cllick", survival horror stworzony przez Scotta Cawthona. Celem gry jest przeżyć siedem nocy w restauracji Freddy Fazbear's Pizza i tym samym uniknięcie zostania zabitym przez Animatroniki. 11 listopada 2014 roku został wydany prequel tej gry, Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Opis : Rozgrywka Celem gry jest przeżyć noc, od północy do 6 rano. W tym czasie, wcielamy się w rolę Mike'a Schmidta, stróża nocnego. Podczas warty, próbują zaatakować go Animatroniki, a on musi zablokować im drogę do siebie, nie tracąc przy tym całego prądu. Do dyspozycji, ma on Monitor, na którym może przyglądać się ruchom animatroników, a także parę stalowych drzwi oraz zapalniki świateł na obu korytarzach. Użycie monitora, zamknięcie drzwi czy zapalenie świateł, wszystko to wiąże się z większą utratą prądu. Animatroniki Główne: *Freddy Fazbear *Bonnie *Chica *Foxy Easter Egg'i: *Golden Freddy Wersja mobilna :Główny artykuł: Five Nights at Freddy's (Gra mobilna) 25 sierpnia i 11 września 2014 roku, Five Nights at Freddy's zostało wydane na platformy Android i iOS. Gra oferuje zupełnie inne wrażenie, jako że zamiast korzystać z klawiatury, używa się tutaj ekranu dotykowego. Czas trwania gry jest także o połowę krótszy, co wpływa także na agresywniejsze zachowania animatroników. W lipcu 2019 roku wydany został remaster tej gry na Android'a i iOS'a. Gra została znacznie poprawiona. Aktualizacje v1.13 19 sierpnia, została wydana pierwsza i obecnie jedyna aktualizacja do gry Five Nights at Freddy's. Wprowadziła ona dwie zmiany: *W Nocy Niestandardowej, podanie poziomów AI animatroników odpowiednio 1/9/8/7 doprowadzi do pojawienia się twarzy Golden Freddy, wyłączając grę. Zostało to dodane przez twórcę, by rozwiać teorie na temat dodatkowego zakończenia przy wpisaniu tej kombinacji. *Przejście ostatniej nocy na najtrudniejszym trybie 20/20/20/20 doprowadza do otrzymania trzeciej gwiazdki. Historia *14 czerwca 2014 roku, gra Five Nights at Freddy's pojawiła się na Steam Greenlight. *14 lipca 2014 roku, na Youtube pojawił się trailer gry. *24 lipca 2014 roku, pojawiło się pierwsze demo gry. *8 sierpnia 2014 roku, gra została oficjalnie wydana na stronie Desura. *18 sierpnia 2014 roku, gra została przyjęta na Steam Greenlight i została oficjalnie wydana na Steamie. *25 sierpnia 2014 roku, gra została wydana na platformę Android i pojawiła się na Google Play. *11 września 2014 roku, gra została wydana na platformę iOS i pojawiła się na App Store. *2 grudnia 2014 roku, gra została wydana na platformę Windows Phone, razem z drugą grą. *W bliżej nieokreślonym czasie, gra pojawiła się na Clickteam Clickstore. *16 stycznia 2015 roku, z wyboru użytkowników Five Nights at Freddy's wygrało 3 nagrody FEAR. *27 października 2015 roku, Scott aktualizuje grę dodają dynię w biurze. Ciekawostki *Motyw Five Nights at Freddy's przypomina te, który pojawił się w filmie komediowym z 2006 roku, Noc w muzeum. W obu, dzienne atrakcje w nocy powracają do życia. W obu przypadkach, głównym bohaterem jest strażnik nocny. *Chociaż gra tego nie wyjawia, uznaje się że jej akcja dzieje się w roku 1993, co zgadza się ze stawką, jaką Mike Schmidt mógł dostać w tamtym czasie. Nawigacja en:Five Nights at Freddy's Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's